¿Quieres casarte conmigo?
by MyBside
Summary: Porque el título lo dice todo


Sentada en el sofá del salón observó los restos de la fiesta que acababa de disfrutar junto a su família y amigos allegados, su cumpleaños, que coincidía plenamente con el final de su carrera universitaria, con un suspiro agotador observó los globos, los restos de pastel, las sillas esparcidas por la sala…, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, tirando su larga y voluminosa cabellera pelirroja hacia atrás y decidió incorporarse para intentar descansar.

A pesar de que tenía que ser uno de los días más importantes de su vida solo había sido una pesadilla.

Volvió a la realidad cuando una mano conocida rozó su hombro, desvió la mirada y se encontró con la leve sonrisa de su primo. –Gwen, yo ya me voy, ¿Descansa, vale? –Pidió intentando sonar optimista.

-Ben… -¿Por qué me ha hecho esto? –Gwendolyn intentó que la voz no se le quebrara, pero no tuvo éxito, pues las lágrimas empezaron a subirle fuertemente hacía los ojos, iba a llorar de un momento a otro.

-La verdad es que no tengo ni idea… -Respondió, pasándose una mano por el pelo y soltando un leve suspiro –Siempre ha sido un idiota, pero lo que ha hecho hoy ha superado todas mis expectativas – Esta vez rozó el brazo de su prima intentando tranquilizarla –No me ha contestado al teléfono en todo el día, el taller estaba cerrado y cuando he ido a su casa su madre me ha dicho que no tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar –Fue interrumpido por el sonido de un teléfono móvil, metió la mano en el bolsillo y volvió a mirar a la pelirroja –Es Julie, quiere que vaya a su casa un momento – Se levantó y se marchó.

En cuestión de pocos minutos ya se encontrada aovillada en el sillón mientras las irremediables lágrimas salían de sus ojos como un torrente imposible de controlar, lloraba de rabia y de impotencia, había sido su vigésimo tercer cumpleaños y su novio ni le había llamado y ni siquiera se había pasado por casa, _"Kevin Ethan Levin, ¿Dónde estás?, _eran las únicas palabras que su mente repetía una y otra vez, las únicas que le bombeaban en la cabeza y estaban a punto de hacerla estallar.

-Nena, ¿Aun estás levantada? Vete a la cama, son las tres de la madrugada, debes estar agotada –Lily bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta del salón, dibujó una mueca de disgusto cuando vio a su hija llorar de aquella manera, se sentó a su lado y le acarició la cabeza –Cariño… - Susurró dulcemente, intentando calmarla - Deja de preocuparte por eso… Kevin no ha aparecido y no va a hacerlo ahora, así que por favor… -Suspiró- Deja de llorar e intenta descansar, ha sido un día muy largo.

-Pero mamá… -Empezó a responder con dificultad – Es que aún no puedo creerlo, estábamos muy bien, todo iba normal hasta ayer… ¿¡Por qué no habla conmigo? –Empezó a elevar el tono de voz -¡¿Qué le he hecho mamá? ¿¡QUÉ? –Y volvió a llorar de nuevo, como había estado haciendo las dos últimas horas, amarga y agotadoramente.

Hasta hacía unos días todo era perfecto, como cada día, pasaba a recogerla después de la clase de kárate y rezaban porque el día no se acabara cada vez que se besaban dentro del coche, cada segundo que ambos pasaban juntos era precioso e inolvidable, único, cada beso era mejor que el anterior, cada _te quiero_ superaba cualquier otra cosa, porque para ella _él_ lo era todo, lo que no tenía tan claro era si ella significaba todo para él, sobretodo después de que ni siquiera se hubiera dignado a llamarla para felicitarle el cumpleaños.

Subir las escaleras de madrea hacia su cuarto le costó más que nunca, se sentía pesada, cansada y con ganas de no volver a despertar. Abrazó el gran peluche que adornaba su cama, el único que conservaba y porque _él_ se lo había regalado un San Valentín, se sentía estúpida por no entender nada ¿Había hecho algo que mereciera tal desprecio?

"_Vete a la mierda, Kevin"_, escupió como veneno antes de cerrar los ojos para quedarse profundamente dormida.

El sonido del vibrador del móvil la despertó, abrió los ojos con pesadez mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y con la otra palpaba la mesita de noche en busca del dichoso aparato que le acababa de perturbar el sueño. "_Si?"_ murmuró aún medio dormida.

"_Gwen"_ –Susurraron al otro lado del teléfono, la aludida se incorporó de golpe sobre la cama y no pudo hacer otra cosa que fruncir el ceño.

"_Un poco tarde para llamar, ¿No crees?" _–Escupió – _"Técnicamente ya no es mi cumpleaños, además, una persona normal no llama a estas horas de la madrugada"_

"_Gwen.. yo… _-Volvieron a murmurar al otro lado de la línea – _"Puedo explicártelo"_

"_No, no lo creo"_ –Respondió rápidamente – _"Lo que has hecho hoy no tiene nombre, Kevin, no lo esperaba"_ –El silenció volvió a reinar –

"_Solo déjame decirte algo, después podrás decidir lo que quieras" _–Pidió Kevin al otro lado - _"Por favor" _

"_E… está bien"_ –Suspiró – _"¿Cuando quieres que nos veamos?"_

"_Abre la ventana" –_Respondió fugazmente, después la línea se cortó.

…**.**

Después de pedirle unas cuantas veces que se subiera al coche, Gwen accedió resignada, pero no hubo ningún tipo de contacto en todo el tiempo en que duró el trayecto, ni siquiera palabras, ella se dedicó a mirar el cielo estrellado por la ventana del copiloto mientras que él miraba atento la carretera, de vez en cuando se sentían suspiros, por parte de alguno de los dos pero no iban a decirse nada.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debes decirme que solo puede ser aquí? –Preguntó la ojiverde arqueando una ceja mientras se sentaba en una de las grandes rocas de al lado del lago, el lago del que había sido el rincón secreto de Max y que luego había pasado a ser de ellos, donde siempre venían cuando querían estar solos.

-Primero quiero pedirte perdón por no haberte llamado, pero es que tenía que tomar una decisión muy importante en mi vida –Reconoció sentándose a su lado pero sin mirarla, tenía los ojos clavados en el reflejo que hacía la luna en el agua –Hay algo que quiero pedirte.

-¿Y? –Inquirió ella, ahora no solo estaba enfadada, sinó que había empezado a preocuparse –Kevin, me estás poniendo nerviosa, ¡Dime lo que me tengas que decir! –Agregó nerviosa.

-Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, tú lo sabes perfectamente… -Empezó a pasarse una mano por el pelo, nervioso –Así que voy a decirlo solo una vez, y necesitaré una respuesta –Seguidamente se levantó, quedando frente a ella y con una dulce sonrisa se arrodilló frente a ella, Gwen se levantó bruscamente mientras, incrédula, observaba la situación –Ante todo y, aunque sea tarde… feliz cumpleaños… -Murmuró con una sonrisa mientras que centraba sus ojos oscuros en las esmeraldas de su chica.

-No… -Gwen sintió como todo su enfado empezaba a desaparecer, como toda su rabia se evaporaba –Kevin… -Intentó pronunciar algo pero se quedó muda cuando vio a su novio sacar una caja de terciopelo color azul oscuro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la abría lentamente

-Gwen… -Formuló con un suspiro - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –La aludida sintió como perdía el mundo de vista, como todo se le nublaba, abrió la boca pero no supo que decir, solo pudo observar anonadada el precioso anillo que aún descansaba en el precioso estuche, solo se hizo el silencio.

-Vale… vale… creo que quizá me he precipitado, ¿Verdad? –Rompió el silencio atropelladamente –Se lo dije a tu primo, que no era una buena idea pero… -Después fue interrumpido por el choque de los cálidos labios de su novia contra los suyos, en un beso dulce y cálido.

-Sí… quiero casarme contigo… -Murmuró sobre los labios de él mientras un millón de lágrimas más empezaban a salir de sus ojos –Oh Kevin, siento haber dudado de ti… lo siento… -Entonces fue el quien la interrumpió a ella, agarrándola por la cintura y besando su cuello con dulzura mientras sentía que era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Y así estuvieron, los dos juntos, hasta que el sol empezó a salir tras las montañas, sabiendo que los lazos que les iban a unir a partir de ahora serían inquebrantables.


End file.
